


Steter Drabbles

by VoidSteter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Soulmates, Werefox Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSteter/pseuds/VoidSteter
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Finally found you

“I finally found you."

Stiles stood still as he realized what's happening. He finally met his soulmate and it looks like he hit the jackpot because his soulmate is drop dead gorgeous. 

“Holy shit! You're hot as fuck!" Stiles exclaimed. 

His soulmate smirked. “Thanks, you're not so bad looking yourself." 

Stiles blushes. “My name's Stiles by the way."

His soulmate raised his brows in response. 

“Stiles is a nickname, my real name is unpronounceable." Stiles stated. 

His soulmate nodded in response. “I'm Peter."

“Well, Peter I was about to go to my favorite restaurant. Would you like to join me?" 

Peter smirk. “Certainly. And maybe after we could have dessert?" He whispered in Stiles ears.

Stiles eyes widened.

“Hell yeah!"


	2. I might've adopted a kitten?

“What is that thing doing here?" Peter asked, his eyes on the creature that is laying on his mate legs.

Stiles looked at Peter sheepishly. “Uh, I might have adopted a kitten." 

Peter sigh. “I'm not cleaning his litter box." He stated as he grabbed the black kitten from Stiles who made a whining noise.

“What is the kitten name?" Peter asked, petting the kitten.

“Loki." Stiles said smiling?

Peter rolls his eyes in response.

“Really?" Peter asked. 

Stiles shrugged. “It's a perfect name for him." 

Peter walked up to Stiles and gave him a kiss. After a moment later, he broke it off.

“If Loki poop anywhere but the litter box, he sleeping outside." 

Stiles rolls his eyes at his husband. “You wouldn't do that. I know you love Loki as much as I do. If you didn't , you wouldn't be petting him."

Peter growled. And Stiles laughed at his adorable husband.

Meanwhile, Loki pissed on Stiles laptop.


	3. Blissful

Waking up to the scene of Peter feeding their son gave him butterflies in his stomach. He never really expect his life to be like this, but he glad it did.

“Good Morning, sweetheart." Peter said, walking up to his husband and placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Morning, creeperwolf. Has Daniel kept you up all night?" Stiles asked, holding out his fingers to Daniel to grabbed on to.

Peter smile. “He certainly has, but Daddy doesn't mind."

“You know, I was thinking maybe next year we could try and have another kid?" Stiles stated.

And after he said that, Peter grin from ear to ear.

“Really?" He asked, hopeful.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah." 

And with that, Peter put Daniel Stilinski Hale in his crib and turned and hugged the life out of his husband.


	4. I'll hunt you down

“You must be the werewolf dating my son." Dean Winchester stated, with a stern look.

To say Peter was nervous was an understatement. His boyfriend father was after all a hunter who could kill Peter if he wanted to.

Peter shook off his nervousness and smile. “Yes, sir. I'm Peter."

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Are you done intimidating him Dad?" He asked, putting his hands into Peter.

Dean suddenly have a devilish look on his face. “Nope" He stated. 

“Dean, stop torturing the poor man." Cas said, appearing out of nowhere.

“Fine." Dean said, pouting.

Cas laughed at his husband. 

“Hi, I'm Cas and this idiot is my husband Dean. Come on in."

Right as Peter was about to come in, he was stopped by Dean putting a hand on his wrist.

Dean had a serious look on his face. “Listen here, if you hurt Stiles I'll hunt you down and kill you."

Peter gulped. “Don't worry, sir. I promise I won't hurt him." Peter exclaimed, as he looked at Stiles, who gave him a bright smile in return.

Dean seem to be satisfied with his answer. He let go of Peter and went inside his home.

Stiles took the moment to kissed his boyfriend.

“I love you Peter" Stiles said happily.

Peter smile, as he put both hands on Stiles face.

“I love you too."


	5. The Scenery

Stiles was leaning against the door frame, watching his husband hold their 6 months old son Jacob Stilinski Hale. The scene in front of him warm his heart. Never in a million years would he thought he'd have this with Peter.

“Are you going to just stand there being creepy?" Peter said, pulling Stiles from his thoughts.

Stiles snorted. “Shut up Creeperwolf, I was just taking the scene of you and our son in." He replied, happily.

Peter huffed. “Well, stop that and come give me a kiss." He said while pouting.

Stiles laughed. “Well, excuse me for being sentimental." Stiles said, as he kissed his husband.

Peter made a content sigh after Stiles kissed him. He was blessed to have such a wonderful husband in his life.


	6. Cuddle Wolf

Stiles was sleeping peacefully in his room when he felt a presence besides him. When he open his eyes, he saw the familiar wolf he have gotten to really know these past few months.

“Let me guess, you here for cuddle, creeperwolf?" Stiles asked. 

Peter nodded his big wolf head. Stiles chuckled.

“Alright, then come closer." He said, as he pull Peter close to him. 

Peter let out a content sigh as he felt Stiles wrapped an arm around his fur covered body.

Stiles look amused.

“Maybe your new nickname should be CuddleWolf?" He said, to which Peter growled at him in response. Stiles just laughed it off as he comb his hand through Peter fur.

Peter started purring.


	7. Overprotective Peter

Honestly, Stiles was getting annoyed at Peter growling at everyone in the pack who tried to get close to Stiles. 

“Peter, you know they are not going to harm me or our pup, you know that right?" Stiles said, looking at the huge wolf standing guard in front of him.

Peter shifted back into a now very naked human. He looked at his mate with a sheepish look.

“I know, but it's my wolf instinct to protect what's our." He stated.

Stiles roll his eyes. “Okay, but at least rein in it a little."

Peter grin. “No promises."

Stiles huffed in frustration.

“Whatever. Just carry me upstairs, I'm very tired."


End file.
